ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Critical Hit Rate
Does anyone have a list of items that increase critical hit rate, or is there a place on here that has it? --Dragonspight 15:11, 9 November 2006 (EST) We're working on code atm to make custom lists quickly. When it's done, we can start putting lists on pages like this one. --Chrisjander 15:19, 9 November 2006 (EST) You can always use the link on the left of every article --Ganiman 15:45, 9 November 2006 (EST) hmm some items say "Increases Critical Hit Rate" and some others say "Critical Hit Rate +6%" or something... why do some of them give us a percentage and some just "increse" ... okay this is farfetched but maybe those "Increase" gear will change the critical modifyer or something?... like 10DEX = 1%Critical and now it's 8DEX = 1%Critical ... or maybe it's just again one of those "mistakes" like when equipment says "Enhances" (Hachiryu gear "enhances" Zanshin effect... means it GIVES you this effect, and Suppanomimi "enhances" Dual Wield effect, but only when you already got it with /nin) --Haitani 15:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Using Suppanomimi is a poor example. Every other piece of equipment that 'Enhances you don't have' gives the trait to you. The only reason Suppanomimi doesn't work this way is because you need the baseline trait just to equip a sub-weapon. :That said, items with "Increases rate of critical hits" giving a variable bonus depending on situation isn't a very far-fetched idea. --Taeria Saethori 19:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) First Sources Crit Rate Research, forum thread --Sham 14:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Fall '09 Formula-Fishing Progress There's been a lot of activity this October in trying to pin down the crit formula. Here's a link to the progress, Blue Gartr - Dexterity's Impact on Critical Hits--Sham 12:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Methodolgy used: fSTR=-1 on Ul'hpemde, allowing hitting AND critting for 0 dmg during long timeframes. (Thank you Deadgye for putting this method back from old days^^) dDEX = Player's DEX - Monster's AGI Current parses results compilation (with 95% confidence errors): :1.from Pchan: ::*dDEX=6; Crit% = 1183/13202 = 8.96% ± 0.49% ::*dDEX=7; Crit% = 1528/15002 = 10.19% ± 0.48% ::*dDEX=8; Crit% = 1252/12445 = 10.06% ± 0.53% ::*dDEX=13; Crit% = 1978/19558 = 10.11% ± 0.42% ::*dDEX=15; Crit% = 1212/11234 = 10.79% ± 0.57% ::*dDEX=19; Crit% = 1197/10833 = 11.05% ± 0.59% ::*dDEX=20; Crit% = 1493/11992 = 12.45% ± 0.59% :2.from CDF: ::*dDEX=3; Crit% = 1445/16200 = 8.92% ± 0.44% ::*dDEX=23; Crit% = 1708/14581 = 11.7% ± 0.52% ::*dDEX=24; Crit% = 2443/20218 = 12.08% ± 0.45% ::*dDEX=51; Crit% = 5641/23431 = 24.07% ± 0.547% :3.from Masamunai: ::*dDEX=6; Crit% = 1147/12563 = 9.13% ± 0.504% ::*dDEX=8; Crit% = 1301/13006 = 10.00% ± 0.516% ::*dDEX=12; Crit% = 1849/19275 = 9.59% ± 0.416% ::*dDEX=14; Crit% = 1658/14613 = 11.35% ± 0.514% ::*dDEX=20; Crit% = 1393/11994 = 11.61% ± 0.573% ::*dDEX=21; Crit% = 1449/12264 = 11.82% ± 0.571% :4.from Shamaya: ::*dDEX=39; Crit% = 2139/16454 = 13.00% ± 0.514% ::*dDEX=41; Crit% = 2416/16296 = 14.83% ± 0.546% ::*dDEX=42; Crit% = 2710/17267 = 15.69% ± 0.543% ::*dDEX=45; Crit% = 4538/24039 = 18.88% ± 0.495% ::*dDEX=49; Crit% = 4412/19517 = 22.61% ± 0.587% ::*dDEX=50; Crit% = 8017/33739 = 23.76% ± 0.454% ::*dDEX=52; Crit% = 5798/24055 = 24.10% :5.from Motenten: ::*dDEX=29; Crit% = 1481/12110 = 12.23% ± 0.58% ::*dDEX=30; Crit% = 2085/16115 = 12.94% ± 0.52% ::*dDEX=35; Crit% = 2010/15601 = 12.88% ± 0.53% :6.All added together gives the following plot, with: ::Red curve: Upper bound of the 95% confidence interval ::Orange curve: lower bound of the 95% confidence interval ::Crossed points: averages ::Green Curve: Final crit% models Model fishing from data: Crit% = Base% + Merits% + Gears%+ f(dDEX), with: Base% = 5%, Merits% = 0~4%, Gears%: +x% from equipements, and: *@ dDEX<0, f(dDEX) = 0% *@ dDEX0;14, f(dDEX) = floor( \frac{dDEX}{7} )% *@ dDEX15;40, f(dDEX) = floor( \frac{dDEX}{10} )% + 1% *@ dDEX40;50, f(dDEX) = (dDEX -35)% *@ dDEX>50, f(dDEX) = 15% Masamunai 13:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Critical Hit Rate cap I just added the following to the article, "The critical hit rate cap is currently speculated to be between 95-100%. The critical hit rate cap from Atma-specific sources is currently speculated to be 50%. " Sources: http://www.bluegartr.com/threads/100567-Atma-Effects-amp-Discussion?p=4236498&viewfull=1#post4236498 http://www.bluegartr.com/threads/100567-Atma-Effects-amp-Discussion?p=4284930&viewfull=1#post4284930 --Sham 19:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) due to your researches I assume the formula for crit. hit rate is: ((DEXattacker-AGI(defender)*100)/256 Ethalio 16:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC)